nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yasunori Mitsuda
Yasunori Mitsuda is a prolific video game composer. Initially he worked at Square, where he worked on sound design and music on a few games, like ''Chrono Trigger''. He became a freelance composer in 1998 and founded Procyon Studio in 2001, his own music production studio. Since then, he has worked on some Nintendo games, like the original ''Mario Party'', ''Soma Bringer'', ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' and the Xenoblade series, as well as other titles like ''Inazuma Eleven''. Production History * ''Final Fantasy V'' (1992) - Sound Effects * ''Hanjuku Hero'' (SFC) (1992) - Sound Effects * ''The 7th Saga'' (1993) - Sound Creator * ''Secret of Mana'' (1993) - Sound Effects Design * ''Romancing SaGa 2'' (1993) - Sound Effects, Sound Production * Live A Live (1994) - Voices * ''Chrono Trigger'' (1995) - Music * ''Radical Dreamers'' (1996) - Music Composer, SFX and Voice * ''Front Mission: Gun Hazard'' (1996) - Music * ''Mario Party'' (1998) - Music Composer * ''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' (1999) - Music Composer * ''Mario Party 2'' (1999) - Music credited only for reused Mario Party music * ''Deep Labyrinth'' (2006) - Music * ''Luminous Arc'' (2007) - Sound Producer, Composer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Soma Bringer'' (2008) - Music * Magnetica Twist (2008) - Sound Producer * Luminous Arc 2 ''(2008) - Sound Producer * [[Inazuma Eleven|''Inazuma Eleven]]'' (2008) - Composer / Sound Director * [[Sands of Destruction|''Sands of Destruction]] (2008) - Sound * ''Arc Rise Fantasia'' (2009) - Sound Producer & Composer * ''Inazuma Eleven 2'' (2009) - Composer / Sound Director * Luminous Arc 3 (2009) - Sound Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) - Music * ''Inazuma Eleven 3'' (2010) - Composer / Sound Director * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' (2011) - Sound Composer * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme (2011) - Sound Composer * ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) - Recording Support * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (2012) - Sound Composer * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (2012) - Sound Composer * I''nazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy'''' (2013) - Sound Composer * [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] (2014) - Music Arrangement * ''Stella Glow'' (2015) - Composer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Music, Sound Producer, Recording Coordinator, Copyist, Percussion Special Thanks * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' (WiiWare) (2009) * ''Line Attack Heroes'' (2010) Song Credits [[Chrono Trigger|''Chrono Trigger]] * A Premonition -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/13754 * Chrono Trigger -- Composition & Arrangement * Morning Glow -- Composition & Arrangement * Peaceful Days -- Composition & Arrangement * Green Memories -- Composition & Arrangement * Guardia's Millennial Fair -- Composition & Arrangement * Gato's Song -- Composition & Arrangement * Strange Occurences -- Composition & Arrangement * Yearnings of the Wind -- Composition & Arrangement * Good Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Secret of the Forest -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Guardia Castle -Pride & Glory- -- Composition & Arrangement * Huh?! -- Composition & Arrangement * The Cathedral -- Composition & Arrangement * A Prayer for the Wayfarer -- Composition & Arrangement * Frog's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Fanfare 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Trial -- Composition & Arrangement * The Hidden Truth -- Composition & Arrangement * Critical Moment -- Composition & Arrangement * A Desolate World -- Composition & Arrangement * Lab 16 Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Lavos' Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * The Last Day of the World -- Composition & Arrangement * Johnny of the Robo Gang -- Composition & Arrangement * Robo's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Factory Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement unused * Fanfare 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * End of Time -- Composition & Arrangement * Jolly Ol' Spekkio -- Composition & Arrangement * Fanfare 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ayla's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm of Earth, Wind & Sky -- Composition & Arrangement * Magus's Lair -- Composition & Arrangement * Stains of Insanity -- Composition & Arrangement * Showdown with Magus -- Composition & Arrangement * Singing Mountain -- Composition & Arrangement unused * Depths of the Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Corridor of Time -- Composition & Arrangement * Zeal Palace -- Composition & Arrangement * Schala's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Ocean Palace -- Composition & Arrangement * Crono & Marle -A Distant Promise- -- Composition & Arrangement * Epoch -Wings of Time- -- Composition & Arrangement * Black Omen -- Composition & Arrangement * Determination -- Composition & Arrangement * World Revolution -- Composition & Arrangement * The Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Festival of Stars -- Composition & Arrangement * Epilogue -To My Dear Friends- - Composition & Arrangement * To Far Away Times -- Composition & Arrangement * Outskirts of Time -- Composition & Arrangement [[Bomberman 64: The Second Attack|Bomberman 64: The Second Attack]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/379 * Battle -- Composition & Arrangement [[Luminous Arc|Luminous Arc]] * Brilliant World (game ver.) -- Arrangement (w/Shota Kageyama)https://vgmdb.net/album/3952 * Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement * Epilogue -- Composition (w/Kazumi Mitome & Shota Kageyama) [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Vs. Marx (Kirby Super Star) -- Arrangement * World Map (Pikmin 2) -- Arrangement [[Xenoblade Chronicles|Xenoblade Chronicles]] * Beyond the Sky -- Composition & Arrangement, String Arrangement (w/Natsumi Kameoka), Programming & Keyboardshttps://vgmdb.net/album/18946 'Kid Icarus: Uprising' * Opening -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement & Orchestrationhttps://vgmdb.net/album/33508 * The Return of Palutena -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka & Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Boss Battle 1 -- Composition, Arrangement & Orchestration * Magnus and the Dark Lord -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * The Reaper's Line of Sight -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit -- Orchestration * Dark Pit -- Arrangement & Orchestration * Ruins of the Temple -- Arrangement & Orchestration * Dark Pit's Theme -- Arrangement & Orchestration * Medusa's Final Battle -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Hades's Infernal Theme -- Orchestration * Reset Bomb Depot (Exterior) -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Lightning Battle -- Orchestration * Thunder Cloud Temple -- Orchestration * Mysterious Invaders -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Aurum Island -- Orchestration * Little Girl's Theme -- Orchestration * Dog's Theme -- Orchestration * The Lightning Chariot -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Lightning Chariot Base -- Orchestration (w/Natsumi Kameoka) * Staff Roll -- Orchestration(w/Natsumi Kameoka) 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U' * Forest / Nature Area (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) -- Arrangement * Mii Plaza (Mii Channel) -- Arrangement [[Xenoblade Chronicles 2|Xenoblade Chronicles 2]] * Xenoblade II -Where It All Began- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr)https://vgmdb.net/album/75752 * Elysium, in the Blue Sky -- Composition & Arrangement * Elysium in the Dream -- Composition & Arrangement * Where We Used To Be -- Composition & Arrangement * The Towering Yggdrasil -- Composition (w/Kenji Hiramatsu) * Our Eternal Land -- Composition & Arrangement * We Are the Chosen Ones -- Composition * Over the Sinful Entreaty -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * Ever Come to an End -- Composition & Arrangement * Shadow of the Lowlands -- Composition * The Decision -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * A Faint Hope -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * Yggdrasil -- Composition * Past Far from Distance -- Composition & Arrangement * With People and Darkness -- Composition (w/ACE) * The Power of Jin -- Composition & Arrangement * Praetor Amalthus -The Acting God- -- Composition * Orbital Ring -- Composition * Our Hope -- Composition * Parting -- Composition * The Tomorrow with You -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * Escape -Going Through Clouds- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * Elysium -- Composition * White All Around Us -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Mariam Abounnasr) * One Last You -- Composition & Arrangement '''Torna ~ The Golden Country' * The Beginning of Our Memory -- Compositionhttps://vgmdb.net/album/82351 * Over Despair and Animus -- Composition * Our Paths May Never Cross -- Composition * A Moment of Eternity -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * Iwata Asks: Xenoblade Chronicles External links * Procyon Studio official website References Category:Composers Category:Sound Directors